charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Lives/Plot
thumb Eighteen months after the events of Forever Charmed, the Halliwell sisters are trying to live in their world of happily ever after but something sinister is brewing. The Charmed Ones attract trouble and, starting off the story, it looks like trouble's about to come to them. Neena and Hogan are waiting in a club for a certain someone. An Angel of Destiny comes to tell the two that what they plan on doing is not part of the Grand Design, and that the ones that they scheme against have already fulfilled their roles in the battle. Hogan says he controls his own destiny and Neena sends her away through a portal. She claims never to know where exactly she sends her victims to, but she hopes it is somewhere nasty. Finally, a little man, Weasel arrives. He hands Hogan a little piece of paper. As Weasel makes his move on Neena, she blasts him down to the lower part of the club. Meanwhile, the people in the club start fighting, as Hogan exerts his influence on them. The next day, Paige is lecturing the new students of Magic School. The students gather in the library and Paige shows them the Book of Shadows of the Warren/Halliwell line. Jessalyn, one of the students, is bored and complains that instead of lectures given by middle aged, retired witches, she wants to practice magic. Paige is offended and quickly responds that they are certainly not middle aged and that they are not retired but on a break since there haven't been many demons lately. thumb|left Paige wants to teach Jessalyn a lesson and hands her the Book of Shadows, saying that if she wants to practice magic, she can. Jessalyn reads the glamouring spell, but it goes awry and she changes into a seven story tall, monstrous demon. Leo and Paige are both surprised. Although Paige knew it would backfire, this was not what she thought would happen. Meanwhile, somewhere near the Golden Gate Bridge, Neena and Hogan find an entrance to an ominous looking cave. At Phoebe and Coop's place, Phoebe is looking for her keys. She's already late for work and fears that Elise might fire her if she's even later. Coop finds her keys and hands them over. As Phoebe leaves for work, Coop stands at the front door, watching her walk to work as suddenly she is beamed back to him. Phoebe kisses Coop on the cheek, telling him that he didn't have to beam her back just because she forgot her kiss. Coop tells her he didn't do a thing, but that it was all the work of their baby girl, Prue. Phoebe is troubled. She does not want to leave her baby girl and she is a bit jealous that even her child has a better power, even if she is half Cupid. Coop suggest to call in sick but Phoebe refuses. She has got to go to work. But just as she closes the front door and leaves again, she is beamed right back to Coop and Prue. Phoebe sighs, telling herself and Coop that this might become a problem. Back at the Manor, Piper is cooking whist holding her daughter, Melinda, with the other arm. She grabs another pan, but when she goes back to cooking she notices that some potion bottles, that came out of nowhere, are knocked over her cooking pot. Suddenly, big vines appear from inside the cooking pot. They grow longer and begin to attack Piper. thumb Melinda seems to enjoy the spectacle but Piper doesn't. She tries to freeze the vines, but fails to and grabs a big knife. She starts to cut the vines when all of a sudden she is disarmed. The vines wrap around her legs and arms and now she hangs in mid-air of the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris run into the kitchen, wondering what is going on. Both are surprised by the giant beanstalk and see their mother hanging upside down, asking for a little help. Later that day, Phoebe walks into the living room of the Manor. She sees Piper enjoying some pizza and wonders what happened to the food tasting. Piper jokingly says that the meal didn't agree with her. She tells her sister that Melinda is coming into her powers. Phoebe says she knows the feeling and tells Piper of how Prue kept teleporting her repeatedly. She wonders what Melinda did to her older sister. Piper replies that she was attacked by a giant salad. Paige joins her sisters on the couch and puts the Book of Shadows on the table. She starts complaining about the students of Magic School and how they are going to be the death of all of them. thumb|left She thought this was going to be easier after everything that had happened. Piper says she'd rather worry about their current issues than fight Zankou, any day. Phoebe says to Paige she'll just have to wait until the twins grow into their powers, then she'll know how easy it'll be. Neena and Hogan are still in the cave, climbing upwards. They finally arrive at the place they were looking for. A huge lair with gates made of bone, dinosaur like birds, and a big pool of lava. On the walls hang dying men and women and rats are running over skulls and bones. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections